Renascitur Mortem
by TwistedIrish
Summary: What would happen if Harry had died the night of his parent's murder? Magic has other plans and brings him back. Harry's the chosen one and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Now as long as Voldemort's Spirit Roams the Earth Harry literally can't stay dead and no one seems to remember when he does. Will anyone believe Harry?


_**Sorry I know I should be writing my other stories or getting AngelBabe's old stories out there but this idea was nagging at me and I was curious! What do you all think?**_

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters! And the repeated Death idea came from South Park obviously :p **_

_**Renascitur Mortem**_

Summary: What would happen if Harry had died the night of his parent's murder? Magic has other plans and brings him back. Harry's the chosen one and either _**must**_ die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Now as long as Voldemort's Spirit Roams the Earth Harry literally _**can't **_stay dead and no one seems to remember when he does. Will anyone believe Harry? How do you help someone cursed with the ability to die only to wake up again in bed the next morning? **P.S. I got this idea from South Park. Kenny's killed in nearly every episode…. YOU BASTARDS jk lol. **

**Warning!~ Repeated Character Deaths ! Explicit Content and Slash Lemons later don't like don't read!**

**Death**

The first time I remember it happening was when I was four years old. Dudley had tossed his ball too far, it had landed in the neighbors yard. The fat ass couldn't be bothered to get it, so he'd whined and cried and screamed until Aunt Petunia had 'suggested' I go get it for him. Uncle Vernon hadn't seen me behind his car. I remember the pain of begin crushed, the agony as my tiny ribs snapped beneath the weight of the car. I remember Aunt Petunia and Ms. Lindsby next door screaming in horror. Then I'm waking up, and my chest hurts and it's hard to breath at first. I think it's a dream.

The second time I remember dying is when I was five just a few months later. It was at little Peter Westbrooks house down the street and Mrs. Westbrooks had invited Dudley and I to his Birthday Pool Party. Dudley and Piers Polkiss had chased me down and tied a lawn chair to my ankle before pushing me, and the Chair into the deep end. They'd both laughed as I struggled to reach the surface again. I still remember the terrified horror on their faces when they realized I wasn't getting free, and the blurry sight of their backs as they ran away. The next morning I woke up in bed struggling to breath. I remember being scared and telling Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia what happened. The pain as Uncle Vernon bruised my backside for accusing his boy of murder and lying about dying. That was the first time I remember starving to death. Death by starvation is a long process, the pain as your stomach begins eating itself is almost as bad as being crushed, the only difference being that it lasts longer.

After that I never told anyone about my deaths, and when you live with people like the Dursley's Death finds you often. In the many years I lived with the Dursley's I've experience many different forms of Death several different times. I've been Drown, Stabbed, Crushed, Suffocated, Starved, Electrocuted, Decapitated, Shot, Run over, Bled out, and many many more. I've experienced death so many times it barely phases me anymore. The one thing that never changes is that it hurts… every time. By the age of Eleven I'd decided that I was a freak, and no one would ever truly care or understand.

Then my Hogwarts letter came.

I thought maybe I'd be able to find _**someone **_who could tell me what was happening to me. Maybe I wasn't alone? But unfortunately dying in the magical world and waking up the next morning was still considered abnormal. And like the Dursley's no one remembers the next morning. No one would _**ever **_remember the next morning…. Or so I thought.

**RMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM**

Well? What do you think? Should I continue or would it be a waste of time?


End file.
